Cuándo tú regreses a mí
by Akihiro Yugata
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías cuándo la persona que amas se aleja de ti irremediablemente?, ¿crees que no la veras nunca más...qué todo es un azar del destino?. Lo que si es seguro es qué harias lo qué fuera por volverla a ver...


Hola a todos, antes de comenzar con esta historia qué llevo alrededor de un año escribiendo en mis tiempos libres, permitanme aclarar que soy nuevo en esto asi que por lo tanto acepto reviews tanto positivos como negativos sin mas que agregar empezemos con el primer capitulo de esta emocionante historia...

**Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mi, pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

**Capítulo 1: Separación**

Kaito se encontraba en la heladería disfrutando de un helado de chocolate, después de probar el último bocado, cerró los ojos, cuando este ya se deshizo en su boca, solo se limito a recordar...

* * *

De noche en el parque:

Kaito se hallaba parado de espalda a un árbol, se encontraba tranquilo, escuchando música por sus auriculares.

Después levantó su brazo y miró su reloj, este marcaba las 10:15, soltando un suspiro, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Kaito! - se escucho a la distancia-.

Al oír eso volteó hacia la derecha y vió que una hermosa chica se acercaba a él, ella era Hatsune Miku, de 16 años, con una hermosa cabellera celeste que solo era comparable con sus hermosos ojos del mismo color. Ella se acercó a Kaito.

-Perdona, te hice esperar Kaito Kun? - preguntó al peliazul-.

- No, para nada Miku Chan, -dijo acariciando la cabeza de la peliceleste-.

- nee qué te parece si caminamos un poco?.

- OK-. dijo Kaito con una sonrisa-.

Dieron una vuelta por el parque hasta que llegaron a una banca y decidieron sentarse, se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo para ambos, hasta que kaito decidio romperlo.

- Miku, cuándo me llamaste por Teléfono para citarnos aqui dijiste qué necesitabas hablar comigo tenías algo muy importante para decirme y qué tendría que ser cara a cara cierto? -. cuestionó viendola a los ojos.

–Sí así es ... escucha kaito… somos buenos amigos, no?. Pregunto con sus manos en forma de puños sobre sus piernas.

El peliazul la notó bastante nerviosa, ciertamente le extrañaba verla asi...pero si quería saber el poque seolo quedaba proseguir...

- Si, claro, pero por qué la pregunta?

- Yo… nos conocemos desde hace años, eres un gran amigo y todo pero... pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por ti.

Eso fue un ultimatum , desde hace mucho tiempo que el también tenía sentimientos por ella y esta era la oprtunida perfecta para decirselo, solo era cuestion de decir una cuantas palabras.

-Miku...en verdad yo también...-.

Pero fue interrumpido por ella

- Se qué amas a Meiko, pero quiero qué sepas qué yo…- interrumpió miku sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas por lo que había dicho, o mejor dicho lo que estaba a punto de hacer-.

Miku, no llores que yo…- trató de consolarla posando su mano sobre la de ella.

Ella sin embargo lo apartó, no quería hacerlo pero sentía que no era lo correcto, ni el intento de kaito por consolarla...ni tampoco los sentimientos que ella sentía por el peliazul.

-Que yo te amo Kaito!, te amo desde hace tiempo yo…yo…

No continuó, miku por impulso o mejor dicho por deseo tomó con sus manos el rostro de kaito y sin mediar palabra lo besó...sus labios se encontraban unidos en un apasionado beso mas las lagrimas de la peliceleste aun corrian por sus mejillas.  
Ambos decidieron separarse, se vieron sonrojados.

*Kaito secó las lagrimas de Miku con sus manos, pero ella apartó su mano de su rostro

- Perdóname. Fue lo ultimo qué dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr lejos de el...

* * *

Abrió los ojos en ese momento, se encontraba mirando al cielo, pensando en ese ultimo momento, el ultimo que había pasado con Miku.

Se levantó de su lugar, pagó por el helado y emprendió el camino hacia su casa, caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una intersección, estando a pocos metros de su casa, miró hacia la derecha y vio algo qué el había evitado por años, el parque, ese parque, ese lugar donde había comenzado como también había terminado todo.

Decidió entrar, aunque no supo la razón de porque entrar al lugar en dónde lo había perdido todo, sabia que no había pasado por ese lugar en mucho tiempo, y sabia que si entraba el dolor de los recuerdos de aquella noche lo torturarían de por vida.

Sin titubear comenzó a caminar, no tenia un objetivo definido, solo sintió la necesidad de caminar sin detenerse. Lo unico que hacía era mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

Ya cansado de caminar vio una banca y decidió ir hasta allí para descansar. Al ver la banca Kaito la reconoció al instante, esa banca, era el lugar en donde Miku se había expuesto ante él, era el lugar donde él sintió los labios de ella unirse con los suyos, sintiendo la suavidad y el sabor de estos, era el lugar dónde ella había derramado sus dulces lagrimas por lo sucedido y pidiendo perdón, se fue para no volver a aparecer.

Con todo eso en mente, Kaito solo fue hacia allí y se sentó mirando al cielo, con una mirada fría hacia el, solo se limitó a pensar en aquel momento, preguntándose por que Miku le había pedido perdón, era algo realmente innecesario sobre todo por el hecho de que el correspondía a los sentimientos de la peliceleste, en ese momento las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche volvieron a la cabeza de Kaito.

* * *

- Yo te amo Kaito!, te amo desde hace tiempo yo…yo…-recordo lo que miku no pudo terminar de decir y tambien... cuando lo besó...

* * *

Ese beso… ese beso le hizo recordar lo especial que era para ella, Kaito alzó su mano hasta sus labios. En ese momento recordó el amor que ambos se habían transmitido en aquel beso, como así el sabor de los labios de Miku.

- Miku… Miku… por qué…?- Miró al cielo-

Ya era tarde, comenzaba a anochecer, aunque él aún no quería, Kaito sintió que debía irse a casa, se levantó y emprendió el camino a casa.

Mientras caminaba, los recuerdos seguían acosando a Kaito, revelando más de lo que pasó esa noche…

* * *

- Miku… Miku espera! -reaccionó después de unos segundos-

Comenzó a correr detrás de Miku, sus piernas comenzaban a moverse tan rápido como se lo permitía el cuerpo.

Los grandes pasos que daba no eran lo suficientemente largas para alcanzarla, y como si fuera poco comenzó a llover.

salió del parque pero no pudo ver a Miku, aún así, eso no le importo, se dispuso a encontrarla, no le importaba llegar hasta el fin del mundo sólo por eso, recorrió un sinfín de caminos cerca del lugar pero nada, ella no estaba, pero no se rindió, continuo buscando hasta que simplemente su cuerpo no soporto más la fatiga y se desplomo sobre sus rodillas.

-Miku… _DONDE ESTAS!-_ gritó cuando ya pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos...

Entonces el peliazul recordó algo, la casa de Miku no estaba lejos del lugar donde él se encontraba. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y logró reincorporarse, con débiles pasos se dirigió hacia Allí

Después de varios minutos que parecían interminables, Kaito pudo llegar a la casa de la peliceleste.

:- Miku, Miku!, ábreme por favor! -la llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta fuertemente-.

La puerta se abrió, pero la persona que apareció no era la que Kaito esperaba, no, era un joven alto, aproximadamente de la edad de Miku, pero era más alto que ella notablemente. Kaito lo reconoció inmediatamente como Mikuo Hatsune, hermano mayor de Miku Hatsune.

- Mikuo?

Kaito?, que haces aquí y a estas horas?- cuestionó extrañado el peliceleste-

- Escucha, no tengo tiempo de explicar, Miku se encuentra aquí?

- Miku Nee Chan? No, lo siento, no está aquí.

:- Y tienes idea de donde pudo haber ido?

- No, lo siento, ven pasa, estas mojado y te noto débil.

-No, no tengo tiempo para esto yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, su cuerpo debil y fatigado no soportó más, sin poder evitalo Kaito cayó ante mikuo, quien crapidamente lo atrapó antes de que tocara el frío y mojado suelo.

- Si que eres terco Shion. -Bromeó-

- Miku… Miku… ah…

Mikuo llevó a Kaito al interior de la casa, lo acosto en el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la sala y se dispuso a preparar té.

- Kaito, estás bien?- Preguntó al mis tiempo que colocaba dos tazas con té caliente sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente al sofá

- Si, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que buscar a Miku.

- Kaito, yo se donde está ella, pero lamentablemente no esta a tu alcance por eso te mentí hace un momento- dijo tomando una de las tazas-

- A que te refieres?- Cuestionó notablemente enojado-.

- Escucha, nuestros padres se mudaron a otro país, y decidieron llevarse a Miku… pero ella me dijo que te diera esto… toma.

El peliazul dejó la taza de té que anteriormente había tomado, agarró el sobre que le otorgó el peliceleste. Sin dudarlo abrió el sobre revelando qu su contenido resulta ser una carta...a lo cual solo prosiguió a leerla.

Kaito:

Para cuando leas esto ya estaré lejos, gracias por ser mi amigo y perdona

los problemas causados, perdóname y gracias. Siempre te amaré.

Miku Hatsune.

Kaito quedo en blanco, sus ojos no salían del asombro, solo pudo exclamar, "Miku… eres una tonta"…

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, si es algo corto en comparación de lo que escribí (4 hojas oficio XD - con el mismo contenido aclaro). dentro de poco subiré los capitulos siguientes y como dije anteriormente aceptaré reviews tanto positivos como negativos.**

**Nos vemos hasta otra...**

**atte: Akihiro Yugata**


End file.
